What If?
by sparkle-griffin
Summary: What if Srius never told the Potter's to make Peter the keeper?


a/n: what if Sirius had not told the Potters to make Peter their secret-keeper? Would Harry be in the same house? would he have the same friends? would he have the same enemies? would Ginny still like him? Read and find out!   
~*~   
" Harry, time for breakfast! " Lily Potter shouted up the stairs. Harry walked down with a smile on his face. Today was his birthday! He walked into the kitchen to see an owl awaiting him. " Is this my exceptence letter? " he asked his father, James.   
" Open it and find out, " James told him looking up from ' The Daily Profit '. Harry did. It was his exceptence letter! " It is! " he shouted. " That's great dear! Now, eat your bacon, " Lily told him. Harry did. " Son, where do want to go for your birthday trip? " asked James. " Diagon alley! Can Sirius come with us? "   
" Sure, Harry. " James said. He through some powder into the fire and stuck his head in. " Sirius, wanna come with us to Diagon Alley? " James asked. " Sure! " they heard sirius answer from the other side of the fire. James pulled hid head out. " He'll meet us there at 12:00, " he told his family. " It's 11:00 now, so if we get ready now, we can make it on time. " Lily said, and shooed Harry to go take his shower. 30 minutes later, Harry was dressed and ready. His parents weren't until 11: 45 since they both needed to take a shower. When they were ready they traveled by floo powder and arrived in the Leaky Caldron. Sirius was already there. Harry ran up to him and hugged him. " Happy Birthday, Harry! " Sirius shouted. James high-fived Sirius. " Hey Padfoot! What's been shakin'? " he said. Harry snorted. He could never imagine his father to be as cool as he acted. " Nothin' much, Prongs. Young Harry here is a spittin' image of you though! " Sirius commented. ' Padfoot ' ruffled Harry's hair making it look even more messy. Lily took a comb and started brushing it. " Mom, geroff! " Harry said irritated.   
They walked out and headed to the book shop. Harry checked his list and his parents bought the books. They then got ink, parchment, quills, and robes. Finally, came the time Harry was awaiting came. The time to get his wand. He walked in.   
" Ah, Mr. Potter I was wondering when I would see you. " said Mr. Ollivander. He ran to shelves. " Here Harry, try this one. Unicorn hair, Yew, 10'. Give it a wave.''   
Harry waved it feeling very foolish. The wand did nothing. Mr. Ollivander took it, and threw it into the back. " Here, Dragon Heartstring, Maple, 13'. " Harry again waved feeling very foolish. Mr. Ollivander again threw it back and went to the shelf. " I wonder, " he murmured. " Phoenix feather, Holly, 12'. " Harry waved it. A glass bottle busted. " Curious, very curious. " Mr. Ollivander said. " Excuse me, but what's curious? " Harry asked. " I remember every wand I have ever sold. It seems odd that you should be destined for this wand. The Phoenix that gave this feather, also gave one more. That other feather is in the Dark Lord's wand. " Harry gasped. His parents had told him that the Dark Lord was after them. Harry looked at his parents. They just looked pleased. They paid for the wand and walked out. " Well, Harry I want to get you an owl for your birthday present, " his Godfather told him. They walked into the magical creature shop. Harry picked out a snowy white owl. They walked out, Harry with a bright smile on his face.   
~*~   
Harry laid down to go to sleep.   
~*~ Dream ~*~   
" No! Please kill me instead!! "   
" Step aside you silly girl! "   
" Hurry, take Harry and go! I will fight him off! "   
" No! I won't let you! "   
~*~ End Dream ~*~   
Harry awoke in a cold sweat. He could hardly remember it, but he knew he had had it before. He checked the clock. 7 am. He checked his calendar. It was September 1st! { a/n he slept for a very long time } He started packing. They had to leave at 9. He heard his parents alarm clock go off. He heard his father get up. Harry ran to be the first in the shower. He made it. He dressed in his best muggle clothes. They used Floo powder to get there. " Platform 9 3/4 Harry. Just run strait through the barrier. " Harry started to run. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, a large steam engine stood before him. His mother and father stepped through the barrier. " Oh, Harry! I will miss you! Send me an owl telling me if you made enough friends that you want to stay for Christmas. I love you! " Lily told her son while bending down to hug him. " I love you too! " Harry told his mother.   
" See you at the end of term, son, " James told him. " Bye! " Harry shouted. He walked through the train until he found an empty compartment. He put up his stuff and sat down when someone came in. " Hi, do you mind if I sit here? " the boy asked him. " No. Take a seat. " he answered. The boy sat down. " Hi, my name is Seamus, " the boy told him. " I'm Harry. " Harry said to Seamus. " What house do you want to be in? "   
" Ravenclaw. How about you? "   
" Gryffindor. My parents were in it and they turned out great. A little odd, but great. "   
" That's a great choice. " Then a red-haired boy came in. " Mind if I sit down? "   
" No. I'm Harry Potter. "   
" I'm Seamus Finnagin. "   
" I'm Ron Weasly. " They started talking about the house they wanted to be in. Ron wanted to be in Gryffindor. Then, a bushy haired girl cam in. " I'm Hermione Granger. Have you seen a toad? A boy up there lost one and I am helping him find it. " she said. They shook their heads. " Well, okay. Bye! " she walked out. Then, they heard shouting. " You prat! You don't even know me! How dare you make comments like that! If I knew some spells.... " the girl arrived at their compartment. " Hi! I'm Ruby. Sorry you had to hear that. A boy up there started calling me a mudblood. I don't know what it means, but I could tell it was rude! " the girl said.   
" That is rude. It is a word for muggle borns. Are you muggle born? " Ron asked.   
" I don't know. I don't know wizard talk. Neither of my parents are wizards. " Ruby said. " That means you parents are muggles," Harry told the pretty girl. " I'm Harry. "   
" I'm Ron. "   
" And I'm Seamus. "   
" That boy, he said his name was Draco Malfoy. But, you know what? I so showed him. I think." Ruby said.   
Harry was still staring at the girl. Her hair was brown-blond, and her eyes were covered with silver eye shadow and silver glasses. She was wearing a tight blue shirt, and short blue jean shorts. She had great legs. " What? Never seen a girl before? " Ruby asked all the guys. They were all staring at her. " Not one as fine as you," Seamus said. " I mean, you must be an overdue Library book because 'fine' is written all over you. "   
" Please. Spare me from your cheesy pick-up lines. "   
" Ohhhh. Seamus, you so got told. that girl has had her share of guys hitting on her. I don't think she needs you shooting pick-up lines at her. She was probably glad to get away from those kind of guys, " Harry said sounding like James when he was trying to get a girl. " Thanks. Not to be rude Seamus, but you aren't the kind of guy i was looking for." Ruby said in a soft voice while taking a seat next to Harry. " You guys probably think I am such a mary-sue. " Ruby said looking down. " What is a mary-sue? " asked Harry. " A perfect prep, " Ruby said like she was one. " No, you aren't a mary-sue. I mean, nobody is perfect, " Ron said. Then Ruby pulled something out of her trunk. It was round and had these things that looked like mini speakers. She shoved them on Harry's head. She pressed a button and some muggle music started playing. " Their called ' Linkin Park '. They are a popular band where I come from, " she said to a bewildered Harry. He started bobbing his head and lip singing. He pulled them off. " Very cool! " he said. Then an announcement came over the intercom, " Students, we will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please change into your robes. " Ruby dug through her trunk, and grabbed her robes. She slipped them over her head and smoothed them out. The boys did the same.   
~*~ At Hogwarts ~*~   
" I am Professor Mongonagall. Please follow me to get sorted.'' a stern looking woman told them. They put an old hat on a stool and called out , " Bomdo, Ike! " The boy sat on the stool and put on the hat. After a few minutes, the hat shouted, " HUFFELPUFF!!! " The boy trotted over to a table were people were cheering. They went down the list and Seamus got into Gryffindor. Then, they called, " O'scine, Ruby! " She waved at Harry and sat down. After a short time the hat shouted, " GRYFFINDOR!! " she stood up and while walking to the table, did a little booty dance. Then they called Harry. He got put in Gryffindor. The sorting ended with Ron, also a Gryffindor. The feast was great, and then they went up to the common room. Ruby was already getting asked to the Halloween dance, and she declined them all. Harry went up to his dorm. He fell asleesp, having the same dream again.   
~*~   
a/n what did you think? is it good? should i write more? tell me please!   



End file.
